


Request Accepted

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, First Kiss, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: Hoshido denied Xander's request for a lapdance from Prince Ryoma. Prince Ryoma overturns the decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cards Against Nohr and Hoshido](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258206) by Arianna. 



“Xander, wait!” Ryoma’s mirthful laughter filled the common room where the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido had assembled for an evening of games and drinks.

“Crown Prince Ryoma.” Xander didn’t feel like facing Ryoma, not after that winning hand in their card game. He had had to make do with the cards in his hands, but, receiving a lapdance from Prince Ryoma? Just thinking about it again brought back crude visions to the forefront of his mind, allowing Ryoma to nearly tackle him unopposed.

“Why the long face, Prince Xander? After all, you won!” Ryoma let out another bark of laughter, hanging off Xander’s shoulder.

“There is no need to remind me,” Xander grumbled. He was starting to suspect that Ryoma’s laughter was fueled more by alcohol than by amusement. Despite his suspicions, he helped secure Ryoma’s arm over his shoulder and tried to prop him upright.

Thankfully, Ryoma’s laughter did let up a bit. “We’ve all used crude cards during the game. Well, except your brother Leo, I suppose. But,” he gave Xander’s stomach a friendly pat, “don’t worry so much about it.”

Xander wished he wasn’t so pale, because he knew his flushed cheeks were obvious by now, judging from Ryoma’s renewed laughter. “Please let go of me so I can retire to bed.”

“Already?” Ryoma straightened and, after looking behind Xander to make sure they were alone, leaned back toward Xander. “But I wanted to show you something…”

Xander’s heart skipped a beat and he cursed his intoxication and all the lewd ideas it was giving him. “Is it to mock me further?”

“Of course not!” Then, with a playful smirk, he added, “I think you’ll enjoy it.” Ryoma walked a few steps ahead. “But only if you promise not to ask a single question about what you’re about to see.”

Despite the barrage of lewd images assaulting his mind’s eye, Xander took Ryoma’s hand. For the sake of peace, he wanted to make an effort. “You have my word as Crown Prince of Nohr.”

* * *

“What…” Xander couldn’t help his confusion and the word slipped out before he was able to stop himself.

“Shhh…” Ryoma put a warm fingertip over Xander’s lips, before leaning in close enough to speak against that single finger keeping their lips apart. “You gave your word. No questions, Xander of Nohr…”

It was true that he had, but right now Xander had nothing but questions in mind. Most importantly, how he had found himself in the guest room prepared for Ryoma, sitting in a chair with Ryoma straddling his lap and gyrating his hips in ways a prince should not even have an idea how to. The whys and the wheres and the with whoms made his head spin at least as much as the wine and the arousal. Even in his wildest dreams this was not supposed to happen.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Ryoma’s smile was warm and inviting. He had pulled back, though his finger was still on Xander’s lips. The sweat on the skin of his bare chest glistened in the low light of the room. “Close your eyes.” His hips gave another twist, bringing his covered erection in contact with Xander’s. “Just feel.”

Xander exhaled as if he had just finish a foot race. Feel. What a joke. Even through the haze of alcohol clouding his mind and his clothes dulling the sensations it was like he could feel every vein on Ryoma’s dick against his. How could he even think of closing his eyes on the verge of orgasm with the subject of most of his fantasies rolling his hips into his lap in such an obscene manner? And yet, somehow, Ryoma was still smiling that radiant smile of his for him, just for him, as he continued his wanton dance in Xander’s lap.

“I can still hear you think, Xander,” Ryoma said with a chuckle in his voice, hooking a hand in Xander’s collar so he could roll his head and upper body back. He held on tight as he kept riding Xander’s lap and grinding against the front of his pants. That ought to stop Xander from overthinking the whole thing.

Before Ryoma had any chance to pull himself up, however, Xander suddenly grabbed Ryoma’s bicep and cried out, legs shaking beneath Ryoma’s. Ryoma wanted to laugh again, but he was not so drunk that he was unaware how the uptight Crown Prince of Nohr could interpret laughter at this point, so he refrained. Once upright in Xander’s lap again, he gently wrapped one arm, then the other around Xander’s shoulders, kissing each finger of the hand covering his mortified face. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” Ryoma cooed. “Can I look?”

Xander made no move to object, so Ryoma slid off Xander’s lap, maintaining contact at all time, to kneel between his feet before him. Given how few the occasions to practise his unusual skill were, Ryoma was flattered that Xander had responded so… enthusiastically. Even more so once he managed to open Xander’s damp pants and saw the copious mess inside. “All this for me?” Ryoma spoke near the reddened head, blowing warm air over it that made Xander shiver anew. “Thank you for the meal,” he teased, leaning over Xander’s thighs to bury his face in Xander’s crotch and clean the sticky mess up with his tongue.

Tentatively, Xander reached down to pet the thick hair at the back of Ryoma’s head. Every time he thought he had seen it all with Ryoma, the other prince kept surprising him again; from the dance, to his thoughtful reaction to his embarrassing lack of stamina, to the utter care with which he cleaned him up, humming a bit to himself despite his light squirming against the chair.

When Ryoma stood up again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Xander was still staring at him, mouth agape. Seemed he had truly blown the other prince’s mind. Far from satisfied, however, he stepped forward, standing over Xander’s lap, as he untied his obi. “Do you know how…?” he let the question hang in the heated air, holding his cock with the head pointed at Xander’s mouth.

Xander nodded, once, then leaned forward to press the tip of his tongue against the underside of the head of Ryoma’s cock. For all his thoughts of this situation being absolutely impossible, the weight of Ryoma’s head pressing against his tongue felt very real. Ryoma took another step forward, so Xander didn’t need to lean forward as much; Xander closed his eyes and began to work.

Ryoma moaned softly. Thought he had wondered about it more than once, he had had no actual knowledge of Xander’s more intimate skills until now, and he found himself pleasantly surprised. Xander had the same focused expression while sucking cock than he had displayed while discussing the finer points of the peace treaty between Nohr and Hoshido, and Ryoma wasn’t sure if he should admire Xander for his dedication to getting him off or curse him because now he would never not associate this expression of his with getting his dick sucked. Aroused as he was, Ryoma decided to not worry about it, opting instead to put his hands on the other prince’s shoulders while Xander held onto his hips and worked his magic.

It didn’t take Ryoma very long to come; he had groaned out Xander’s name before going over the edge, but Xander had held onto the other prince’s hips and let him come inside his mouth. Some of Ryoma’s white seed dripped out when Ryoma pulled out while cupping Xander’s face with both hands, but most of it was still coating Xander’s tongue when Xander looked up at Ryoma and swallowed.

Ryoma teased Xander’s bottom lip with both his thumbs as he sat into Xander’s lap again, but not to dance, this time. “I trust this will stay between the two of us, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr,” Ryoma whispered against Xander’s lips from just behind his thumbs.

Xander nodded as he flicked the tip of his tongue out to brush against Ryoma’s right thumb.

Ryoma moved his thumbs away as he closed his eyes and pressed his parted lips to Xander’s.


End file.
